Angry Words
by Kathryn-Greenleaf
Summary: Set during the Two Towers, movie verse, when Aragorn and Legolas argue, Legolas go somewhere to think, but will thinking prove to be fatal? Rated PG, Please Read and Review, NO SLASH!
1. No Hope

CHAPTER 1- No Hope  
  
"There is no hope, they will all die tonight" stated Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, in fluent elvish.  
  
"Then I shall die with them!" exclaimed Aragorn, heir of Gondor in the common tongue, though not realizing that he had done so, and that all the people of Rohan had understood his last comment.  
  
Gimili, who was watching and not interfering and could understand some elvish, followed the argument as best as he could. He was inclined to agree with Legolas for he and the Dwarf believed that there was no hope for the kingdom of Rohan. But like Aragorn, was willing to give up his life to protect innocent women and children. At least that was how the Gimili, son of Gloin understood the meaning behind Legolas's words.  
  
As Aragorn strode away, Legolas turned to follow him but Gimili's big, weather-roughened hand restrained him.  
  
"Let him be laddie, let him be," the dwarf said softly  
  
When Gimili was sure that Legolas wasn't about to go running after the ranger, he removed his hand clapped the elf on the shoulder and walked inside to the armory, ready to get fitted for his mail and Armour. Little did he realize that he had made a huge mistake in leaving Legolas.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY PEOPLES, HOPE TO POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON, SO PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND WRITE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY!!!! CHEERS =) 


	2. Mixed Feelings

CHAPTER 2- MIXED FEELINGS  
  
After saying those words, Legolas immediately regretted saying them, for they were unforgivable, he alone should know that Aragorn would do everything in his power to protect the people of Rohan or die fighting. When the Ranger walked away he meant to run after him and beg his forgiveness but Gimili stopped him and made him halt and think. As Gimili walked away, Legolas went into shock, he was un-aware of his surroundings and the bustle of the Rohinans around him. Suddenly the elf staggered as a rush of thoughts threatened to overpower him.  
  
"He was going to die tonight," the elf knew it and accepted it for he was very old and had experienced many battles and had seen many of his friends die who were both mortal and immortal, but he regretted that he did not make the most out of his life. Deep down he wished that he had the chance to sail to the Grey Havens with his father and his love, Laurerille and spend the rest of time with the two people he loved the most in the world. Instead he would probably die alone and in pain on the walls of a foreign fortress. Legolas wished more than anything that he could see the forests of Mirkwood again. To breathe in the cool, clean air and be surrounded by the silent, majestic forms of the trees. The elf regretted that he would die on the hard, dry, rocky and barren wasteland of Rohan. His eyes misted over slightly and from those beautiful, piercing blue eyes came a single, silver tear traced a path down a perfect, flawless cheek.  
  
All of a sudden, his sorrow and depression was instantly replaced by anger and his eyes brightened. "Why was he here" Legolas thought bitterly. "It was all Aragorns fault!" As soon as he thought those words, he felt a pang of remorse and guilt. The elf remembered how he yelled at the mortal and the look in the Rangers eyes as soon as the words were out was enough to make the elf blush and hang his head.  
  
He made up his mind to go and apologize to the human.  
  
While traveling through the hallways of Helms Deep, Legolas paused at a site that had appeared in front of him. An old woman was clutching her child, a young, feeble looking boy whose age was about ten. Two guards were pulling on the boy's hands trying to pull him away from the mothers clutching grip. Although Legolas did not understand the language, which the small gathering was conversing in, he presumed that, by the indication of the hand movements, the guards were trying to explain to the mother that her son was needed to help defend the fortress of Helms Deep when the army of orcs arrived. The people of Rohan needed as much help as possible for three hundred men, were no match for ten thousand strong Urak-Hai. Instantaneously, Legolas' s anger, depression, bitterness and guilt disappeared.  
  
"We are fighting for a good cause," said the elf aloud, thinking back to all his mortal friends who had died, either defending his race or his home. He imagined that all would be disgusted by his second thought of going into battle of such a worthy cause. Then it was as if a great weight or burden had been taken off his shoulders. He was ready to go into battle no matter the outcome.  
  
Continuing walking, Legolas spied a familiar form sitting on the steps talking to a young boy. Halla, son on Hammond. Aragorn took the offered sword from the boy's hands and swung it around a few times, testing the strength and weight of the sword. As the elf drew nearer he heard the ranger say  
  
"You have a stout sword, Halla, son of Hammond. Remember, there is always hope." With that, he handed the weapon back to Halla and started adjusting the straps to his Armour. Gathering his courage, Legolas walked over to the man. The ranger did not look up until the elf was standing over him. When he did, Legolas flinched, for what he saw brought fear into his very soul. Aragorn's eyes were dead; they held no emotion at all. No fear, hope or acceptance was visible; they were just deep, dark holes in his face. Legolas was faintly surprised that the human spoke first but what he said wasn't what Legolas expected to hear from him.  
  
"I never thought of you as a runner," he stated, not a flicker of emotion clear on Aragorns face. ***** HAPPY, IS IT LONG ENOUGH? I'M NOT SURE WHERE THIS IS GOING SO ANY SUGGESTIONS OR FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!! CHEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW! =D****** OH YEA, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, ALL COURTESY OF J.R TOLKIEN****** 


End file.
